Dosed by You
by CuteLittleBatman
Summary: Axel is the local bad boy player and Roxas is the new kid in school. When Axel finds they have more in common than he first thought, he finds himself drawn to him. He finds himself falling in love with Roxas but the other male just wont accept that... How might this pan out?
1. Introduction

**Dosed by You**

Introduction

* * *

Axel Loland Hart is what most people around school call, 'the bad boy'. He can never seem to keep himself out of trouble. Which isn't very hard with the home life he has. An abusive, drunk father and absent mother who ran off with his uncle when he was 4. Things were always tough for him and in turn, so was he. He was cold and harsh on the outside. Only letting people so close before pushing them away. Never wanting anyone to see the boy inside. Due to his player like tendencies, bouncing from one person to another, Axel doesn't have many, if any friends. Other than his best friend Riku and the people he constantly attracts, Axel has no one. Until a cute blond moves to town.

Roxas James Black had just moved to town into a local foster home where he knew he wouldn't stay long. Since he was 5 he'd been jumping from one foster home to another, never sticking to one place at a time. He never could. After being turned away from so many foster families, he just accepted he would never have a comfortable, normal life and stopped trying to have one. No one really wanted him anyways. His parents who left him on the streets at the age of 4 didn't even want him.

At first Axel's interest in Roxas was nothing but for sport and sex; that changed after he found a certain curiosity for him. Why he was so shut off and why he would never let anyone in. Why he was so much like him... He felt so drawn to him because he felt like they shared the same pain... He understood him... And loved him for that..


	2. Chapter 1: They Meet

**Chapter 1**

They Meet

* * *

As the sun begin its rise above the small town of Twilight, so sounded the loud blaring of Roxas' alarm clock going off to wake him for his first day of school. He shot up in bed rather quickly from the sudden noise and sighed, turning and hitting the damned thing until it shut off. He fell back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling for a moment before shutting his eyes. He was so tired. Not getting much sleep for the past few days was the cause of that. He'd only just recently moved into this house and still didn't feel very comfortable in it. Though he never thought he would anyways. Every time he would wake up in the middle of the night, it would take him a few moments to realize where he was. A new house. A new family. A new beginning. Hopefully this one would last longer than the previous...

Giving another sigh and deciding he probably should get up before his foster mother threw a fit about him being late for school, Roxas sat up and swung his legs off the bed, placing his feet to the ground. He stood and stretched quickly before walking over to his suitcase. He didn't really bother with unpacking. After fishing out a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt, and new pair of boxers, he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his towel on the way that was hanging on the chair in front of his desk. It didn't take him long to get ready. Showered, brushed through his hair that somehow still managed to stand straight up after drying, and sprayed some cologne on. He was good.

Once downstairs he grabbed his hoodie and was about to head to the door when he heard someone call from the Kitchen. "Roxas," he heard his foster mother's voice ring. He looked back and saw her peaking out from the kitchen's doorway, a wide smile on her face. "Don't you want breakfast?" she asked ever so politely, still smiling. "Uh," he contemplated her question for a moment and tried to remember the last time he ate. It was a while ago. "I'll just get something at school for lunch," he said as he opened the front door and left without another word. His foster mother, Marida, sighed as she watched the door shut behind him, the smile on her face fading...

Roxas' foster father had shown him around town the day before so he knew where his school was and how to get there. That didn't stop him from getting lost on the way though and he ended up being 15 minutes late for his first class...Which of course he had no idea where that was located in the school. After running around the school trying to find classroom 5D, he finally made it and burst in just as the teacher began speaking. He felt his heart racing, both from exhaustion and embarrassment and how many eyes were on him at the moment. He looked over at the teacher who was giving him a dirty look. "You're lucky you're new, Mr. Black, otherwise I'd have to right you up," Mr. Smith said as he watched the teen take a seat in the back.

Axel woke with a splitting headache. One he saw coming the night before but was too drunk to care. Now he cared all too much... He groaned as he clasped his hands over his forehead in pain, squinting his eyes shut as the sun bore through his window into his small dark room. He gave a loud sigh and let his hands fall to his sides onto the mattress as he glared at the window. Why he ever opened his blinds he didn't know. Quickly, he sprung out bed and shut them, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Stupid. Fucking. Sun," he growled as he turned back to his bed and contemplated just crawling back into it, forgetting the world around him. Just as he put that plan in motion, he heard a car honking outside. Peaking through the blinds he saw Riku's car out front. "Dammit," he exclaimed before looking at the clock. Though he didn't care whether or not he was late for school, he did how ever care whether he had to walk or not. Riku wasn't a patient guy. So Axel quickly grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top, quickly dressing and running his hands through his spikey red hair. He knew just how Hung over he looked just by glancing in the mirror.

He quickly made his way downstairs and for the front door. As he opened it, he nearly got a fist to the face. "Gah!" he yelled, a bit shocked before realizing Riku was standing there. The silver haired teen smirked at his best friends reaction and chuckled when Axel glared at him. "You look like shit," he said, still smirking at Axel. The red head glared even more than pushed passed him. "You look like a faggot," he said back, getting in the car. "Ah, but you are a faggot," Riku threw back and laughed as he got in the car, starting up his black mustang and zooming down the street.

Axel sighed as his head continued to pound. "Rough night?" he heard Riku ask and he looked over at him. He smirked slightly as his mind wandered to the night before, memories of the pink haired idiot he'd ended up sleeping with. "In a good way," he chuckled and smirked. Riku obviously knew what he was talking about and rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Man whore,"

"Prude,"

Axel teased, looking over at Riku and laughing. Once pulling into the school parking lot, they got out and headed inside, along the way being stopped by a few of Riku's friends. "Riikuuuuu!" an adorably small girl cooed as she ran up to him, being followed by a practically as small brown haired boy. "Hey Namine," he responded as he looked over at her, being caught by surprise when she went to hug him. Sora stood behind his cousin and laughed. She'd always had such a crush on him. Truthfully so did he... But that was his own little secret.

Riku looked over at Sora and smiled. He always had a fondness for him but never really knew why. He was just a nice person to be around. Axel waved at Namine and earned a slight glare from the short blond. "You know, Riku, you really shouldn't hang around with such a bad boy!" she said, putting and emphasis on the last two words as she looked over at him, glaring. "It's really not good for your image," she said, that sweet, adorable smile returning to her face as she looked at Riku.

Riku looked over at Axel who had a very annoyed look on his face which earned a laugh from Riku. "I'll keep that in mind," he said as he smiled back at Namine, his eyes wandering to Sora who quickly looked away, realizing he had just been caught staring. "Hey Sora," Riku said politely and smiled. Sora looked up from the floor and gave a quick smile. "Hi," he said a bit nervously, smiling back. The last bell rang for everyone to get to class and they all headed off to different classes, except for Riku and Axel who had the same period. One in the classroom they found their seats and sat down, the teacher just now walking in.

About 15 minutes into the class, Mr Smith was just starting on his lesson, when a blond haired boy came running in. Axel didn't recognizing him but he sure did catch his eye. He watched as he blond took the seat in front of him and smirked slightly. He looked over at Riku and saw him mouth 'new kid'. Axel smirked again. His attention was once again drawn to the door as it swung open rather loudly, the ever so glamorous Marluxia strutting in. "You a will write up," Mr. Cloud said as he picked up his pink slip notepad.

"Oh you make it hurt soo good, Cloud~" the flamboyant pinked haired male said rather seductively as he grabbed the note and stuck his tongue out at him, winking. Cloud shivered slightly and sighed. "Take a seat," he said before getting back to to his lesson. Marluxia walked to the back of the room and took a seat which just so happened to be next to Axel. Axel looked over at him for a moment and saw him wink. He sighed, now regretting sleeping with him. Marluxia would most likely be hung up on him for a while now... He tried to ignore the crude and strange hand motions Marluxia continued to throw at him throughout the long class hour.

When the bell finally rang, Axel stood and almost immediately went to greet the new kid. He was quite interested in getting to know him. But before he could say anything, his pink haired lover spoke up, grabbing him from behind and hugging him. "Hello sexy," Marluxia said with a growl, squeezing him tighter. Roxas turned around and saw this, a bit confused. Axel sighed and groaned slightly as he squeezed him. He squirmed out of the others grasp and turned around, pushing him away. "One night stand, you know what that is right?" he said with slight annoyance, his eyes wandering to the blond who was now leaving the classroom. "Dammit," he said and sighed. "Oh but what we have is soooo special!" Marluxia exclaimed and hugged him again. "Get off of me!" Axel said and pushed him away, quickly grabbing his bag and storming out of the classroom.

Riku looked over at Marluxia and raised an eyebrow. "You know something tells me he's not really into you," he said, smirking. Marluxia in return glared at him. "Shut up," he said, sticking his tongue out at him and leaving as well. Riku laughed at this and shook his head. This school was always so interesting. He too made his way out of the classroom and to his next class.

Axel rushed through the halls as he tried to find the blond. You'd think with hair like that it would be easy.

Roxas was making his way to his locker at the moment and had no idea he was being followed. He hadn't even talked to anyone except the girl who sat in front of him in class who let him barrow her pencil. Once at his locker he fumbled with the lock, trying to remember the code for it and failing. When Axel finally spotted him, he quickly pushed through the crowd of people and ended up next to the blond. He leaned against the locker next to him and gave a charming grin. One that Roxas didn't find charming at all. It was more creepy than anything. "Hey, I'm Axel," the red head said with confidence as he looked over the blond. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him and responded, "I'm Roxas." He wasn't quite sure what this guys deal was.

Axel smirked at his name and nodded his head. The bell rang. "So I was wond-" he said as he looked over at the blond again to find he was already walking away. "Hey!" He said, a bit surprised he would just walk away like that. Riku walked up to his friend and laughed at the wide mouthed look he was giving. "Did someone insult you or something?" he said, lifting his hand up and pressing it to Axel's chin, closing his mouth. Axel batted his hand away with irritation. "That blond kid just blew me off," he said with an annoyed tone, sighing. Riku laughed at this and shrugged. "You're too forward," he said and began walking to class. Axel looked at him with a glare. "I asked him his name how forward can that be?!" The obvious annoyance in Axel's voice made his best friend laugh.

"Yeah laugh," Axel said, shoving Riku. "Asshole," he growled and sighed again. Riku laughed again and walked into their next class. Axel vowed to himself that he would talk to that blond. _Roxas..._ his name echoed in his head.


End file.
